


How I met your... father

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Denial, Drabble Collection, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinge, die Ted eindeutig NICHT seinen Kindern erzählt. (Drabbels geschrieben für den 3-Satz-Ficathon auf Livejournal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabbel 1

**Author's Note:**

> How I met your mother, Barney/Ted, Betrunken

Es passierte nicht jedes Mal. Wäre dies der Fall würden sie beide wohl nie wieder Alkohol anrühren, dessen war sich Ted sicher.

Doch als er zum zigsten Mal einen genauso betrunken Barney wie er selbst auf sein Bett zog und ihm die Kleidung vom Körper streifte, musste er sich dennoch fragen, ob die Weisheit 'Kinder und Betrunkene sagen immer die Wahrheit' vielleicht doch wahr war... und was es dann für ihn und Barney bedeutete.


	2. Drabbel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dein Lieblingsfandom, Threesome, möglichst explizit!

Als er zusah wie Ted Robin küsste und sie dann, als würde sie nicht mehr als eine Feder wiegen, in ihr gemeinsames Bett für heute Nacht trug, fragte er sich unwirklich warum er zugestimmt hatte.

 

Es war schließlich ein Teufelsdreier und keine zweite Frau, die ihn zusammen mit Robin verwöhnen würde, sondern sein bester Freund.

 

Doch dann zog Ted ihn an sich um seinen Mund ebenso wie vorhin Robins zu erobern und er... er konnte nur noch alles überhören was sein innerer Bro Code ihm zu schrie solange sein bester Freund nur nicht aufhörte.


End file.
